Fate Is Yours
by Dean'sNerdyAngel
Summary: "What if you screwed up something so bad, it seems like there's no way to make it better?" Early Season 3 AU.
1. Chapter 1

He awoke abruptly, gasping and sputtering, like he was breathing air for the very first time. And for just one millisecond, he felt he'd just run across the country, but then unbridled strength filled his being with such force it made his head dizzy.

He recognized it. Didn't know where from, but he remembered it. He knew it was good, too. That meant he was okay. And there wasn't pain. Wasn't he supposed to be in pain?

Alarmed, he bolted upright from the metal table.

Metal table is bad. He knew that. He also knew that people covered with germ masks were bad, as was the glowing green syringe in one man's hands. And suddenly, he knew he had to run.

He lashed his arm out, and a man- a scientist, perhaps? – flew across the room, smacking the brick wall next to the only exit he could see. He paused and stared at his hands. They were just hands. How the hell did he do that?

_What am I?_

"We got a live one! Hold it down!" shouted someone. What the fuck? "Hey, calm down, and-"

The man didn't get a chance to finish sentence, as the boy was already across the room, tearing the steel door off its hinges.

_Oh my God…oh my god…I just flew a 100 pound door 10 feet across the room. What the hell is going on?_ He was panicking. But his legs seemed to know exactly where to go. He found himself flying down the hallway, doors and walls zooming past him, like he was running…way too fast.

He couldn't stop himself. He was running at some inhuman speed through the city, then rows and rows of cornfields.

Soon, when the sun had just gone down past the horizon, he skidded to a stop in front of a coffee shop that read "Talon".

"A coffee shop?" he wondered out loud. Maybe he was from here? Worked there? But thinking of the sickening green syringe, he knew he might as well hide out somewhere before they found him. Whoever _they_ were. Did they want him for the strange things he could do? Rather, did they cause them? What if he was just a scientific experiment, not ever to be outside in the world, but instead hidden away in a lab?

Or, even worse, did he do something so horrible he was isolated from everyone? So drunk on this power he was considered dangerous?

No. Something told him that wasn't true. So, he pushed the door open and stopped short. And it felt so eerily familiar, yet he'd never even seen it before. Then the most beautiful girl he could ever dream of appeared behind the counter.

"Can I help you? We're closed." She said in such a soft, careful voice he wanted to go up and kiss her right then. But his legs were jelly to the spot. He might've fallen flat on his face if she hadn't come closer and lay a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, are you all right?"

"Y-yeah. I'm okay. Just a little freaked out, I guess. Can I…can I get a cup of coffee?" he asked shakily, glancing toward the door. The eerie darkness was disturbing. Hadn't there been street lights and the occasional building light? There was nothing now.

He turned back to see the girl offering him a coffee. He took it and gulped down the coffee, feeling like he hadn't had a decent drink in weeks. He sat down on one of the couches in the corner, while the girl sat on the table opposite to him. His heart began to pound. Not only he was attracted to the girl, but he felt like he knew her. And those scientists…they could come back.

Lana Lang was at the Talon later than she thought she would, but maybe it was good that she decided to finish up the financials. The boy, about her age, really, looked a little jumbled, glancing at the door and back at her before dropping his gaze to his cup.

"You do realize its 12 AM and you're standing in my coffee shop barefoot and in hospital scrubs." She said worriedly.

He looked down to see the clothing, seeming to nice for the first time. Now he looked really nervous. "Uh…right. Well, you see I-"

"It's okay." She held up her hands, seeing his alarm. "I'm Lana. And you are?"

The boy looked up from his seat at the table with amazing hazel eyes, his dark bangs just reaching his brow. God, he was handsome.

"I don't know."

**Extra points to who can connect the dots and see who it is! (Oh please you know)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know the writing itself sucks, but just bear with me? Pleeease? XD**

"Okay, so, you don't have any idea who you are? At all? Or at least where you came from?" Lana asked for the 3rd time.

"Yes…I mean, no. I woke up…in an alley downtown," he lied. No reason for her to know that he'd escaped a lab that he has good reason to guess has bad motives of his well-being.

"Right. So, maybe you're from Smallville?" she asked.

"Maybe. I-I feel like I've been here before…I don't know how to explain it." Clark took a long sip of his coffee, running a hand through his hair.

"Well, we'll get you to a hospital, and they can help you." Lana suggested, frowning at his frightened demeanor. "We can't spend the whole night playing the guessing game, right?"

"No…no hospital." he said quickly.

"You need to see a doctor-"

"Look, I feel like I have to be somewhere. I don't know how to explain it. Like…it just doesn't feel right." he frowned. "Like all of this is just…unreal."

"Hey, hey, just calm down. You can't get it all out at once. Just…take it easy, okay?" Lana said, putting a hand on his shoulder. She was probably freaked out now, he thought.

He turned his head to see a long, slightly thick book that read "Smallville High Yearbook, 2002." He blinked and reached for it, gripping it in his hands and flipping through the pages.

"What, does it look familiar? I've never seen you at school before, so I don't think that's-"

"No, I think…I think I did go here. It looks so familiar…" he gasped suddenly as his head exploded in painful throbs, eyes swimming. For a split second, he saw a school.

_Smallville High? _

He heard Lana calling out to him, but his vision went black and all he could see was blurry images that he'd never seen before…but had all the same. There was Lana, standing on the football field…with him. They were laughing, talking. The scene switched then, fogging into the back into his mind as new sounds and sights filled him like a dream.

_What-?_

"Clark, as much as I'd like to have my charming farm boy with me, I think I'm okay going to the Daily Planet without you saving my life." a voice said. She was placing a newspaper clipping on a wall full of articles, TIME magazines, and more. _Chloe, _something whispered. _She's your friend. _

"But…" that was him. He sounded really worried, but before he could say anything else, hands gripped his shoulders and he turned to see a dark-skinned boy about his age.

"Relax, Clark, man. We got a basketball rematch, remember? No way you're getting out of this one again."

_Pete…my name is Clark. And that's Pete. My best friend. _

It switched again. He was at a farm, or something like that, and he and Pete were throwing basketballs at an old hoop. He easily shot the ball and it sunk into the basket with professional expertise.

Then he was staring at a Porsche coming straight at him, and he felt the impact…but there was no pain. Just the feeling of flying…

A bald man was playing pool in a…mansion? He was talking with him about girl advice…he grinned at Clark.

_Lex. Lex Luthor. I saved his life, and we're friends. _

All of this information passed in less than 30 seconds. His eyes shot open to see Lana standing in front of him, looking terrified.

"Hey! Are you okay? Tell me you're okay!" she yelled. Clark forced a smile.

"My name's Clark," he breathed. "You're Lana. We go to Smallville High."

"Okay, um…Clark? We are seriously taking you to the hospital." Lana said, gripping his arm and motioning him to stand up.

"No, no…Um…I'm good. Really. Thanks for your help, Lana." Clark said hurriedly. He saw a red truck out the door. When did that get there?

He reached into his pocket and found keys. Wait…pocket? He looked down to see that he was wearing a plaid shirt, jeans, and workboots. What the-?

"Clark, your brain is fried. Just let me drive you to a hospital, okay? Please? Or do you now remember where you live?" But Clark was already out the door.

He hopped into the truck, and stuck the keys in. The engine roared to life.

_Okay, this is just some really…really weird dream. But I'll figure it out, I'll find Chloe or Pete or…someone. I'll get back to whatever life I had. Because I don't belong at that lab. I belong at my home._

"Jonathan, its been 3 months. You have tried to find Clark everywhere, we tried contacting his biological father in the caves, we looked in Metropolis, we even filed a missing person's report. Clark just may not want to be found." Martha said, as she stood in the Kent farm kitchen.

"Martha, I can't just…let him go. Neither can you. We're losing the farm, maybe, but the least we can do is find our son and put this behind us."

"What do you want to do, then?"

"I'm going to the caves again."

"Jonathan…"

"It might be the only way. Maybe instead of waiting for some sign of him, we keep going to the places we already looked. Either Clark left on his own, or Jor-El took him. I'm going to find him."

Martha's nerves were already frazzled by the loss of her son and unborn baby. It seemed like her world was falling apart, so what else did she have to lose? She knew that even if she tried, she couldn't convince Jonathan not to put himself in danger.

"Okay. Be careful, okay? I can't lose you too." Martha said, reaching for him and pulling him into a hug. She felt him kiss the top of her head.

"I'll find him." Jonathan promised, and with that, he climbed into his truck, and set off to the Kawatche caves. "Hang on, Clark. We're coming."


End file.
